


风尘(下)

by xiaohuolu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohuolu/pseuds/xiaohuolu
Summary: 继续洛基，巴基站街设定
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)





	风尘(下)

**Author's Note:**

> 继续站街设定，最后有打屁股预警，不想看的不要下拉。

一切都不太对劲了，洛基想着。

索尔托着他从电梯里出来，一面从他的嘴唇吮到肩胛，留下一个个暧昧的红色印痕，一面还能分出眼神去看他们房间的门牌号。

“到了……到了没有啊？”洛基推了这个金发的大个子一把。“到了就把我放下来。”

“不要，我抱着你，你省力气。”索尔一只手把他撑在房门上，另一只手去掏那张房卡。

“滴，”他们两个跌跌撞撞的进了房间，下一秒钟洛基就被抵到了墙上。

“所以，宝贝儿，要洗澡吗？”索尔把他的两条腿拉到自己腰间，伸出手去解洛基剩下的几颗衬衫扣子。

“是我教你，不是……你来教我。”洛基扭过头喘息着对上索尔的那双湛蓝色的眼睛。他眼尾红的不可思议，眼里带着水汽。

“好，”索尔笑了笑，“你来教，”他声音里带着些纵容。他低头含住洛基的耳垂，舔弄了两下，“那，劳菲森老师，我们第一步，做什么呢？”

“我们，唔……”洛基长长的喘了一声，索尔不知道什么时候解开了他的衣扣，开始揉捏他的乳头，那两颗鲜红的小东西仿佛一瞬间就挺立了起来。索尔手指不断揉搓着，将它们轻轻按回乳肉里再拨弄出来，好像是在玩什么好玩的玩具。

“我们去洗澡吧，索尔，别弄了……我好疼，”洛基带着哭腔喘了两下，他伸手紧紧抱住索尔，想要把他的手夹在两人中间不再作乱。

索尔踢开浴室的门，转身把洛基放在洗手台上坐着，这个高度正好可以平视洛基的胸部。那两枚樱果果然让他揉弄的险些破皮，露出点充血的红晕，嵌在嫩粉色的乳晕中央显得格外可怜。

他忍不住低头轻轻吮吸左边的那个，右手围着右边的乳肉打转。“嗯啊，”洛基被他吸的使不上力气，往后仰了一下，乳头从索尔嘴里脱出，发出清脆的“啵”的一声，又带着一点点回音在不大的浴室里回荡。

“别弄我，快，脱衣服，”洛基偏头命令索尔。“脱你的，让我看看，你身材怎么样？”他短暂的分出一丝神智去思考，索尔这样高，如果身材没那么好看，那么大概可以做0，满足一部分顾客的奇怪需要。如果身材足够健壮，那就荤素不忌了，性别什么的都无所谓，赚钱的几率又翻了一倍。

等他再抬起头的时候，不由的往后瑟缩一下，索尔的速度太快，这么几秒钟的时间，不仅脱了他自己的，还把洛基的裤子扒了下来。希望他在床上的速度稍微慢一点，洛基脑筋不清楚的想，早泄可是这一行的大忌啊……

“宝贝儿，你在想什么？”索尔的手又贴上他的腰，上下摩挲着他的皮肉。

“想你早泄……”洛基脱口而出，一时间空气变得有些尴尬。

“我，早泄？”索尔气的笑出声来，“一会儿让你看看，我们谁先泄。”

洛基从来没有洗过这么快的澡，索尔几乎只是让他将将蘸湿就把他从浴缸里抱了出来。

“洛基，我先让你舒服一次好不好？”索尔把他扔到床上，重新亲吻上他的嘴唇，一只手探向下面，揉搓着洛基的阴茎。他带着点薄茧的指腹划过最敏感的部分，在马眼处环绕着打圈儿。洛基尖叫一声，喘得更厉害了，阴茎前端也开始淌出稀薄的粘液。

索尔笑了一声，他仔细低头看了看那个正在流水的小东西。洛基的阴茎算不上小，但却透着很少使用的粉红色。“所以，宝贝儿，你很少用前面吧。”他伸手弹动了两下，继而抬头朝洛基挑了挑眉毛，露出一个假笑。下一秒，他张口吮住了那里，然后在洛基还没有反应过来的时候，深而快的一含到底，舌头慢慢的绕着柱体打转，不时舔过龟头，舌尖快速的扇点着马眼，给他最强烈的刺激，手抚上他精巧的囊袋，缓缓的盘弄着。

“唔，嗯……索尔，你，……我要射，你快起来……”洛基身子僵的不行，整个人被那种灭顶的快感包围，索尔的口腔太温太热，喉咙口压迫着他的，他根本抗拒不了，还好，他总算记得在最后射出来的同时推开索尔。

乳白色的浊液溅在洛基的小腹，还有或多或少的留在了床单上，有那么一两滴还残留在索尔嘴唇上。

他红着脸，半坐起来，他依旧在深深地喘息，半张着嘴，只露出一点点鲜红的舌头，手指滑过索尔的嘴唇，把那一点点的证据擦拭掉。索尔攥住他的手，舌尖卷上修长的食指，“你，别……，好脏……”洛基挪动了一下手腕，却没有挣脱开。

“哪里脏？宝贝儿……”索尔继续低头亲吻他的指尖，圆润的指甲上涂抹着黑色的甲油，灯光下反射出细密地碎闪。“你的手，天生就该弹钢琴。”他扬起脸对上洛基红的发烫的额头，目光缓缓移动，终于在洛基的眼里会合。

索尔把他翻过去，亲吻他的肩膀，手掌流连在他腰间又向下揉捏他的臀肉，雪白的臀肉从他指缝里漏出来，再松开留下一道道浅浅的红痕。他用力分开他身下人的臀瓣，露出那个浅粉色的小洞，用手轻轻揉了揉那里，感觉到洛基已经僵硬的不行。

索尔下了床，去浴室架子上翻出来一瓶润滑剂，又重新回到床上。

洛基依旧是刚刚那个姿势，他的声音闷闷的传来，“你怎么不进来？”他弓起身子回头看索尔。

“宝贝儿，你太紧了，我直接进去你就受伤了。”他把洛基放平，面对着自己，把他两腿架在自己肩膀上，抬手把润滑剂挤在洞口，“你是要我来，还是你自己来。”

洛基没说话，他只是闭上眼睛。长睫毛在灯光照射下在下眼睑留下一排细密地阴影。索尔笑了笑，他偏头亲吻洛基雪白细嫩的大腿内侧，一面用食指打着转将润滑推进去。

“唔，……索尔，”洛基轻呼了一声。索尔的手指不断地进出，那个小洞开始随着他手指的抽动发出咕啾咕啾的声响。

扩张到三指的时候，索尔觉得差不多了，他抽出手指，看着那里抽搐着，肠液混着润滑顺着股缝儿，流到床单上，洇出一大块水渍。

“宝贝儿，你自己就能流水儿，你摸摸……”他抓住洛基的手带着往那里摸，摸完了又带着覆盖上自己的肉棒。

“嗯，索尔，你……太大了，”洛基被带着套弄了几下，就缩回了手，“要不，就这样吧。”

索尔低下头亲了亲他的小腹，“那可不行，都到这儿了，谁也别想走。”他扶住洛基的小腿，往前膝行了半步，掐住洛基的腰，把他抬高，撑开那两团臀肉，让勃起的性器能缓缓进入那个温暖绵软的肉洞。

洛基的里面舒适的让人无法想象，四周的肠肉仿佛潮涌一般推挤着索尔，好像是奶油，润滑又细腻。那种温暖和紧实让他无意识的发出一声喟叹，下一秒，他就深深的操进了穴心最深处。

“啊，……哈，你慢点”洛基仰起头，脖颈紧绷，身上发出一种沉浸在情欲之中的潮红。

索尔咬上他的喉结，又舔又吻，湿热的舌头划过，留下暧昧的水痕。“宝贝儿，你好紧，呼……，你真是要命。”

纵然做过了润滑，洛基依旧有些疼，他扭着腰想要往上挣脱，好容易逃了一小段，仅剩下龟头抵在他的穴口，下一瞬间，索尔就箍着他的腰，狠狠地往前一撞，就这这个姿势把他顶弄的更深，每次都把性器抽出只剩一个头部再狠狠地整根贯进去。

洛基眼眶里含着泪，被撞的一晃一晃的仿佛慌了神，他咬紧自己的嘴唇，不让自己叫出声来。但索尔偏偏不允，他伸手揉弄洛基咬住的唇瓣，强迫他发出被撞出的破碎呻吟。他把拇指伸进洛基口中，搅弄着他的舌头，逗弄他上颚的软肉。手指抽出来时，带出几缕拉长的银丝，被反手抹在他的脸颊上。

索尔一面舔他的胸乳，另只手安抚着洛基的性器，他上下随手套弄了两下，洛基就又一次到达了高潮。软嫩的肠壁随着他高潮的余韵不断抽搐，挤压着其中的性器，透明的粘液被挤出来，有润滑剂，也有他自己的体液，把两人的交合处的趾毛浸的一片泥泞。

“呃……唔，……索尔，你，轻点……”洛基眼尾那滴泪水顺着皮肤滑进他黑色的鬓角。索尔没理会他，他一味的深入，然后在某个瞬间无意撞到了一个特殊的位置，洛基跟着他的动作打了个颤，双手双脚都往索尔身上缠。

“别，别碰那儿……你怎么都行……，别……”洛基的求饶被撞的粉碎，索尔一面找准那块硬币大小的腺体，加速的捣弄，一面低头去亲洛基的眉心，亲他的耳朵。

“宝贝儿，我怎么都行？”他一面亲吻洛基的鼻尖，一面问，“那我能射进去吗？射进你肉洞的里面？”  
“可以，……唔，你怎么都行。”洛基喘的说不清楚话。

索尔顶的很深，甚至洛基的肚子上都能看出一个清晰的顶撞痕迹，他握着洛基的手去向下按压着洛基的小腹，“摸摸，宝贝儿！它弄得你舒服吗？”

索尔埋头在他大腿根部的雪白嫩肉上吸吮出一个又一个的红色瘀痕，他腰臀高速的耸动，做着最后的冲刺，肉穴已经被他操的湿软的不行，他使劲捣弄几下，感觉自己也要射出来了。

他往后退了一下，虽然在情事里怎么说都行，但他还是不愿意射进洛基体内，那样洛基可能会不舒服。

洛基睁开眼睛，看他往后退那一步，伸手拉了他一把，“我想让你射进来，索尔。”他这样说。

“宝贝儿，你可真是要命。”索尔笑了笑，他亲了亲洛基的额头，到底把性器抽了出来，射在了他的小腹上。

他低头替洛基清理干净，然后躺在他身边，伸手环住洛基的腰。抬头对上洛基那双眼睛，索尔凑过去亲吻了一下，然后把他拖进自己怀里。

这真的不对劲儿，洛基的心里一万个声音叫起来。弹什么钢琴，叫什么宝贝儿，这统统都不对劲儿，索尔将来是他的下属，是他未来的经济保障，这种胡话还能相信吗？

但洛基却莫名奇妙的相信了，即使他从来没陪过客人，但他知道没人会给他们这些人来一发口活，更没人会用这么温柔的声音叫他的名字。他甚至想要留下索尔，大不了我倒贴钱嘛，他这样想着。

“我跟你讲啊，史蒂夫，”巴基懒洋洋的躺在车后座上，衣服被扯开了一大半，“洛基，就是看着聪明，其实吧，”他叹了口气，“他有点死心眼。”

史蒂夫坐在他旁边，抚摸着他的头发，洛基死心眼，打死他都不信。

“你别不信，你看着吧，索尔·奥丁森把他给骗了，但只要是稍微心疼他那么一点，他就得去倒贴人家钱。蠢死了！”巴基使劲锤了一下车座。

他望着史蒂夫湛蓝的眼睛，“但是，其实也不怪他，我们以前受的苦够多了。好在索尔也不差钱！”他说，“被骗色就算了，被骗财可真吃亏啊！”  
史蒂夫低头亲亲他的发顶，没有说话。

巴基拉过他的手，使劲咬了一下，留下一个浅浅的牙印，“但我有你了，洛基还什么都没有呢。”

“你是第一次？”索尔听到洛基的话，是真的不可思议，他呆呆地盯着洛基的头顶出神。

“我，我第一次怎么了？我没上过床，我还没看别人跟男人上床吗？”洛基有点逞强。

下一秒他觉得他不该说这话，他面前的男人露出一种近似于凶狠的表情，“哈？宝贝儿？你看过谁上床？”索尔一个发力把洛基拖到他身下，单手握住他的腰，把他摆出一个羞耻的跪趴姿势，另一手毫不留情的扇上他雪白的臀肉，“啪”的一声脆响，留下一个鲜红的掌印。他用力揉捏着那块细腻的皮肉，用力拉扯中露出臀瓣中那个被操了一晚上而可怜兮兮的不太能紧闭的鲜艳穴孔。

“哇，”洛基险些要哭出声来，索尔的手劲大的让他感觉到屁股上发麻，感觉右半边都不是自己的了，他只感到无比委屈，“你干嘛打我啊？我那时候没地方住，住在巴基家里，他男朋友来了，我能怎么办啊！”他哭的带了鼻音，“我又没地方藏，他家就那么一点点大。”

索尔听了这话，有点惭愧，他放轻力气，抚摸洛基的臀肉，把洛基放平拉进他怀里，自己又俯下身子亲吻那块被他打的发红的部分。他吻了两下，又忍不住说，“宝贝儿，以后跟我住吧。”

他亲的洛基舒服的过了头，扒住枕头哼哼唧唧，“才不要跟你住，你打我，你真不要脸。”

索尔向上，从他的尾椎一节一节地向上亲过去，每一下都好像亲吻在洛基的心尖上，他舒服的喟叹了一口气。  
索尔叼着他后颈的一小块皮肤磨蹭，“洛基，你说，那我和巴基他男朋友，谁身材好？”

“我怎么知道啊，我又没仔细看，”洛基说。

索尔的手危险的向下探了探，洛基一把抓住，扔到头顶，“我真的不知道，我那时候躲在窗帘后边来着。”  
索尔“叭”的一口亲在洛基的脊背上，他又问，“那，我们俩谁更大？”

“你，你大。”洛基是真的怕索尔再打他，他感觉自己的屁股明天估计连裤子都穿不上，他可不想两边对称。他心虚的说，“史蒂夫可小啦。”心里默默念叨，对不起，史蒂夫，你就小一回哈！

他还没等反应过来，索尔又扬起手扇在他另一面臀肉上，手劲不大，只留下个红印又荡起一层肉浪。“你不是说你没看清吗？”索尔咬牙切齿的问他。

“呜哇，你钓鱼执法啊，你太不要脸了你，索尔·奥丁森，你给我滚下去！”洛基叫道。

史蒂夫:啊啾，我觉得有人在骂我。。。


End file.
